The present invention relates to an automatic processing system of a numerical control router for continuously processing wood boards, plywood, resin boards, star wood, light metal and so on.
Generally, a suction table of a numerical control router is composed by metal in midair and the hollow portion of the suction table is passed through a plurality of small holes and is connected to a vacuum pump. When a process board is positioned and processed on such suction table, the process board is not directly positioned because a tool may penetrate the process board and a sacrifice board made of wood having a plurality of small holes corresponding to the holes of the suction table is previously positioned on the suction table and the process board is positioned on the sacrifice board.
However, because the sacrifice boards are promiscuously put near the numerical control router and the sacrifice board corresponding to the process board is sought in the sacrifice boards and set on the suction table of the numerical control router, the productivity of an operator is very low.